For instance, Patent document 1 describes an automatic notification system that uses a navigation system, a transmission module, and a cell phone in an integrated manner. The transmission module receives emergency signals such as an airbag expansion signal, an emergency button ON signal, etc, further receiving a vehicle's current position that is obtained from a GPS (Global Positioning System) of the navigation system. The transmission module generates sound notification data, from the emergency signals and the current position. The generated notification data is then sent to a previously designated notification recipient via the cell phone.
In the above automatic notification system, the cell phone and navigation system are indispensable. Therefore, an occupant who has no cell phone, or a vehicle that has no navigation system cannot use this automatic notification system, which indicates that this automatic notification system is not provided with practicability or expandability.
Further, the automatic notification system deals with only a traveling-period trouble that occurs while the vehicle is traveling. By contrast, Patent documents 2, 3, 4 describe alarming systems that deal with parking-period troubles such as stealing that occurs while vehicles are being parked; however, these alarming systems do not transmit notification data to notification recipients.
(Patent document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,286 A)
(Patent document 2: JP-H5-139250 A)
(Patent document 3: JP-2002-67882A (US 2002/0039951 A1))
(Patent document 4: JP-2001-71870 A)